Smile
by BTRlover17
Summary: Carlos loves James' smile.


**Smile **

**Pairing: Carlos and James **

**Summary: Carlos loves James smile**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

There were many things that Carlos' loved about James.

The small boy adored every inch of James, especially his perfectly styled hair which was one of the softest things that Carlos had ever felt; the hyper boy loving nothing more than to run his fingers through the brown locks when the pretty boy rested his head in his lap. Carlos loved James' hazel eyes always warm and inviting, the tan boy always managing to lose himself in the golden flecks that danced through the orbs.

Many people would say that the brunette's breathtaking washboard abs were the main reason they were attracted to him but in Carlos' opinion it was the tall boys' dazzling smile that took his breath away. The plump lips always seemed to curve upwards only letting them drop when he was upset over something. Carlos found himself constantly staring at the pretty boy's soft smile, a pink tint spreading across his cheeks when James would look up and catch him staring, flashing him the dazzling smile; showcasing his perfectly straight and white that never failed to make the Latino's heart flutter.

However they weren't just about his looks, even though they blew Carlos away every day, making the Latino wonder how he got to be so lucky.

It was also the way James would wake him each morning with a kiss, hazel eyes filled with love making Carlos believe that he could anything not matter the day threw at him. It's the way James always opened the doors for him, a hand placed softly on the small of his back to guide him through the gap. To some people the pretty boy might seem shallow and narcissistic but to the others especially Carlos, the brunette was one of the most selfless people he knew and that's what made him love him so much.

It was like the time Carlos was having nightmares after Kendall's latest horror movie marathon, his head buried deep within his pillows to muffle the sobs. However James had heard, slipping out of his bed to kneel beside the smaller boy's bed, concern etched across his features. He had spoken softly to coax the Latino to look at him, his heart breaking as he took in the tear stains covering the caramel cheeks, lips pushed together into something that wasn't quite a pout.

It had taken a soothing hand on Carlos' back and gentle words to get the tan boy to tell James what the matter was and when he did, the pretty boy had been quick to engulf him in a hug. He had promised that from now on whenever Kendall wanted a horror movie marathon they would go out and leave Logan with the gore loving blonde.

Carlos had smiled at that point, images of Logan stuck with Kendall and a stack of nightmare inducing films running through his mind. James had smiled when he saw his boyfriend smile, leaning forward to press his lips gently to the Latino's cheek. The tan boy couldn't help but blush at the actions, turning his head to seal his and James' lips together, momentarily washing his worries away. But they quickly reappeared when James pulled away, his body turning back towards his bed.

It had been Carlos' whimper that had made the pretty boy turn around once again, the fear flitting through brown eyes making James mentally slap himself for moving so quickly. Placing his hand back on the small boy's back, James rubbed soothing circles into the skin, explaining to his scared love that he was not leaving him, just turning to grab his pillow.

The Latino smiled shakily when he saw the material bunched in James' fist. Moving over so his tall boyfriend could climb in next to him, Carlos watched as James eased his tall shirtless frame into the bed, arms moving to wrap around his waist. A small blush had covered Carlos' cheeks, the couple never having done anything like this before. All thoughts of the nightmares disappeared, the main worry now being how to not get turned on by the feel of James' smooth toned skin pressed against his own.

Carlos had let himself be lulled to sleep by the sound of James' heartbeat and the strong hand resting on his waist, fingers kneading the skin. After reassuring James that he was okay now, the small boy had let his eyes flutter shut, a small almost inaudible 'I love you' slipping past his lips. He had frozen quickly, praying that James hadn't heard him but he instantly relaxed when James muttered 'I love you too', pressing a kiss to the top of the tan boy's head.

There were many reasons Carlos loved James but none of them mattered. Well not at the moment anyway.

"Ngh, fuck James," Carlos moaned his hand moving down to tangle in the pretty boy's perfect locks.

The tall boy hummed in agreement, his tongue running along the underside of Carlos' cock.

The pair were the only two in 2J and had decided to take full advantage of it. What had started out as a innocent make out session soon turned into both boy's being shirtless which quickly led to their current situation. Carlos sat against the cushions of the bright orange couch, his head thrown back in pleasure as the wet heat of James' mouth surrounded his cock.

James knelt between the Latino's obscenely spread legs, as the small boy's member slid between his lips. His eyes fluttered every now and again, the feel of Carlos' hands tugging his hair combined with the tan boy's moans sending pleasure straight to his groin. The hand not holding Carlos' hip down moved to squeeze the bulge in his jeans every so often, trying to alleviate the pressure growing there.

"James," Carlos shouted his back arching as the brunette flicked his tongue over the head of the helmet loving boy's cock.

The pleasure racking through Carlos' small frame caused him to tighten his grip on James hair, the tall boy moaning as the sensation landed hot and heavy on his crotch. Flicking his tongue over the head once more, James shuddered as the Latino tugged his hair once again, his free hand moving to palm the bulge pressing against the tight material of his jeans.

He knew that if Carlos kept tugging his hair like that then it wouldn't be long before his release overwhelmed him and as much as he wanted it, he wanted to pleasure Carlos more.

Sucking lightly on the tip, James let his eyes flicker up to watch his lover. The normal warm brown orbs were hidden from James as the tan boy repeatedly squeezed his eyes shut, plump bottom lip caught between perfect white teeth. His chest heaved with each breath he took, muscles tensing and rippling under the caramel skin. James had to press down harder on Carlos' hip, the small boy attempting to thrust into the heat surrounding his length.

"J...J...James," The small panted, his back arching. James smirked as much as he could around the rigid flesh in his mouth, teeth grazing the sensitive skin once again.

Small breathy moans were leaving the boy above him and James couldn't help the shiver as Carlos' Spanish origins made themselves know. Unknown to the smaller boy, the pretty boy had a kink for Carlos speaking or in this case moaning in Spanish. It was the way that the tan boy rolled his r's that drove James crazy, his mind instantly turning to images of the Latino rolling his r's while his mouth was full of the brunette's cock.

This thought combined with Carlos tugging extra hard on his hair sent James over the edge. Pressing the heel of his hand to his crotch, the tall boy moaned as he felt his seed coat the inside of his boxers. His moan had caused vibrations to run through the length of Carlos' cock, the small boy's fingers tightening around the strands, a deep moan slipping past his now parted lips.

Embarrassed James began to pull back, his teeth gently grazing the sensitive skin. As they ran over the head, James heard a gasp followed quickly by a long moan. The small boy's cock had just slipped past James' now red and puffy lips before he came. Keeping his grip on the brunette's hair, Carlos came with a moan, watching through hooded eyes as his seed spilled across James' face.

The pretty boy was quick to shut his eyes, his now softening cock jerking with interest as Carlos' seed spilled across his face. He had always wondered what this feel like and quickly decided that it beat his expectations.

Feeling the Latino's fingers detach themselves from his now perfectly ruined hair, James took this as the opportunity to open his eyes. Carlos lay slumped against the bright orange cushions, hands laying loosely at his sides. His eyes were closed; eyelashes resting gently against his cheek, a soft sated smile spreading across his features.

The tall boy couldn't help the rush of love that spread through his body when Carlos opened his eyes, smile turning sheepish as he took in the sight of James' cum covered face.

Bringing a finger up, James swept it through the white liquid covering his cheek before bringing down to his mouth. Sucking the digit into his mouth, James moaned slightly as the taste of Carlos burst across his taste buds.

"Sorry," Carlos spoke softly, the small sheepish smile still covering his face.

"It's okay, I liked it," James replied, smiling softly. Carlos felt his eyes widen in surprise making the pretty boy's smile widen.

Carlos had always admired James' smile it was a known fact but now he loved it beyond belief. The red and puffy lips were pulled back to reveal those straight white teeth, a drop of his seed sliding down to coat the pretty boy's lips.

The Latino wouldn't never say that he never wanted to see James' normal smile but as his boyfriend sat between his spread legs, a smile etched across his features as the tan boy's cum covered his face was a sight Carlos wished for everyday, the image burning itself in his brain.

**I'm not sure how I feel about this. I had it all pictured in my head and some parts came how I wanted them to and some parts. **

**I apologise if it seems choppy but it's only a small drably type thing, not my usual type of story. **

**Please let me know how I did, I'm really nervous about this. Any mistakes are my own fault, I only skim read this. **

**P.S The voting on the next chapter of my OT4 multi chap fic closes today so if you haven't voted please let me know what you think. And to those who have voted, thank you. I really appreciate the help. **


End file.
